Scups
|release date = 2012-09-12 |release version = 1.0.2 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Water, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Fwog + Noggin and Quibble + Toe Jammer and Cybop |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 12,500 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Scups is a peculiar creature, to say the least. Its body, which has a vague resemblance to a heart, is colored ocean blue. It has two yellow trumpet-like horns on its head. Its two purple and blue striped legs are somewhat long, and end with plunger-like feet. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by slowly marching in place, avoiding making any suction noises. Song Audio sample: The Scups's song sounds like suction cups getting pulled off of hardwood and getting stuck back on, or plungers (or something rubber just as sticky). Breeding The Scups can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Water. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Fwog * + Noggin and Quibble * + Toe Jammer and Cybop Because Tweedle and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Quibble and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Quibble|7||Harpsitree|14||Castanevine|18||Dragon Tower|20| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Scups" may come from the portmanteau of suction cups that the monster has. In addition to this, the Scups "scoops" its feet off the ground to create the suction cup sound. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Scups Yay 2014.png|Yay 2014 - 2015, 2018 - 2019 On December 15th, 2014, the Scups became green with blue stripes on its legs and red suction cups. It also wore a pair of antlers and a glowing red nose like Rudolph. In the iOS version, the Scups dressed up much later. This outfit was repeated for the 2015 and 2018 seasons. Notes *The concept egg is the one that was initially active in game, and is also shown here along with the original concept monster. It's identical to the Scups used in the game, with something like the Wild Bagpipe on top of its head. * The original Scups egg can still be seen in-game, as part of the image at the top of the goals list. * The plural of Scups is Scups. * Scups is the only natural monster that doesn't blink in it's idle animation. However on some islands it blinks in it's idle animation. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters